The Grey Immortals
by AgesOfLONELY
Summary: All of a sudden, her world was attacked, her only family was stolen from her and she is now hunted by Him. When a dark force threatens Ehreina and its people, an old legend must come true for a young child to take her place - by discovering who she is.
1. Introduction

Before we stretch into the circumstances of events, allow me to introduce you to the world of Ehreina; a world where all sorts of magical creatures roamed freely day and night. It is a world of beauty in all shapes and sizes, many magnificent cultures and complicated languages and societies. One could even say that Ehreina, though without such strange and foreign technology, was much more advanced than Earth. Where we travel on to change the future, Ehreina does the opposite and indulges in its history; think of it as swords over guns, which one can even say is mad... but what is worse? The blade or the creature that wields it? With the lack of abnormal devices, the intelligence grew at a much faster pace; what could take a computer an hour to complete an Ehreinan citizen could take a minute. So yes, the advancement was none but the better.

Is it a unique place? With its own mysterious and beautiful diversity? Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how you perceive it.

In this world, creatures ranged from the smallest of pixie faeries to the mightiest of Mountain Dragons (even though they preferred to be distant being a solitary species). Heck, although they preferred their underground domain, even the dwarves had the respect to socialise with the sunlit inhabitants. The Elves were considered the 'social butterflies' of Ehreina; they did not care for any pessimistic attributes and were more than confident enough for any humane satisfaction. Yes, humans lived here too; the largest population yet, though their wits could have come quicker if they sustained what they already had.

Ehreina indulged in its past and present, but never the future, that's what makes it different to what you know of. There rarely ever was a chance to make a mistake as choice was never considered. Only instinct. That's what made the beauty everlasting. That's what makes my world go round.

Now, I know what you are thinking... sounds familiar, correct? Well, let me tell you now - it is not - I give you my world, Ehreina.

Also, while we have come this far, allow me to elaborate on the most important thing - Ehreina's Rulers. Yes, the Kings and Queens of Ehreina who had their own kingdom within it. They governed everything with peace and tranquility, and so their legacies must be named.

Lord Natan of the Night Elves; he was distributed in the east past the mountains. He was a solitary Elf, and kept his personal aspects to himself especially from those he loved. He was not one to grieve but when the time came, he would always pay his respects.

King Faron and Queen Meia of the mermaid territory, located in the far south. Surrounding their castle of stone and hard crystals laid five acres of rainforest, the extreme temperatures far more suited to their liking. Faron was quite a stern human king and he refsued his age quite consistently, though with Meia being an immortal herself who was kind-hearted without a doubt, it was quite easy to notice their shared bond; their shared life.

Lord Hîro of the Mountain District, an elf, and Lady Heña of the Woodland Realm, a human with an elf's immortality, they fell in love with the native creatures of these lands that they swore to protect it, together forming a wonderful alliance and due to their very extended lifespans an heir or heiress to succeed them was neither compulsory or thought of.

Lord of Heru, Heña's half brother with the blood of a Dwarf, was a Guardian of sorts. He protected the Heart of Ehreina by watching over the Ridge Crossing; the only way to enter the Heart. To enter it was a crime because it would break the peace and curse every living thing, though I shan't dwell too much on it. Any other way to try and enter was futile as it brought instant death. Heru had a stout heart from birth and was quite stubborn when need be.

And of course, let's not forget our High King - inheritor of all Ehreina; King Aaridor. He never sought to speak with the other rulers as a council, but when he did, it's because he knew... He knew that all good things must come to an end.


	2. Chapter 1

Through dark halls, hardly registering the greetings of the followers he passed, a man in a black hood and cloak eagerly strutted his way through. The echo of his pace violently thrashed against the walls and ceiling high above him. The dampness thickened the cold air and the praranoia of this dark, dark place was confirmed with the helpless breaths that followed. Behind him were humans, trapped in cramped steel cages and climbing over each other to take in what was little of fresh air, especially young children who only cried in their mother's embraces and prayed for the bad dream to end.

They were wheeled by ground trolls, humanoid-like creatures taller than ten feet and their skeletons on the outside; yellow and blue like mould but hard and cracked. When they opened their mouths black tar was the only connection between their jaw and the rest of the skull so their mouths could open far wider than normal. They had no eyes because they had no need to see in the pitch black, but little glowing green dots suggested otherwise. The only thing they wore were torn pieces of black linen to cover what would have been the most intimate areas if they weren't inside out.

Large doors made of hard stone were opened to reveal a palace-like room, there was a single throne in between two pillars of green and black fire. The room itself was a pale green; the floor as smooth as re-shaped glass carried a soft reflection, almost like it was an illusion and didn't actually exist. The walls were built of shattered skulls in a brick-like pattern - a stronger hold if so - with all sorts of disgusting worms and spiders creeping through the gaps. The throne was made of rotting bones, towered and curved like the hand of a demon, and held together by dead vines and bloodless limbs torn from their owners.

The throne held a person. Dark green robes with a tint of faint silver on the hood hid a face, the ends looked black and torn, cascaded over the corners of the throne. "Ah... Is she found, Môr?" spoke a snake-like voice as wrinkled, murky hands tapped the arm of the throne with patience. "Has Rhavendil been found?"

Môr bowed before him. "No, my King... Not yet... but we have caught an entire tribe of humans in our hunt. The very tribe that discovered her legend."

"And I, Kael, should admire this before me as to why?" replied the robed creature. "All I wanted was her, and you bring me much more. Why must you waste yourself into searching for unwanted... things...?" His tone was sinister and devious... like cracking ice as thick as a glacier.

Even Môr slightly flinched at the use of the devilish sound. He chuckled. "I thought of bringing you a surprise gift. It also comes with the Chief, Raena."

The creature smirked and removed his hood, the horrified gasps of the humans followed. His eyes were nothing but white with black slits for pupils, his skin was mouldy and terribly wrinkly. His lips were cut in many corners and edges, and they leaked with oozing blood the colour of an iniquitous raven. "Then I shall admit that this gift is certainly welcoming..." He turned to find Raena in the cage with her tribe, and with the wave of his hand she was twisted and pulled from the cage and held by two of the ground trolls. "I see that you are young indeed... Your age is very catching my child."

Raenion huffed in irritated breaths. "I would return the compliment if you deserved one."

"Ah, the patheticness of the weak!" he replied in a rather enjoyed tone, rather sickening. "You are just like your predecessor..." he laughed. "I'm surprised she stayed alive after she birthed you; and kept you nonetheless. I half-expected you to die along with her."

"But we both survived. We both survived to protect the secret of the Rhavendil."

He laughed again, and it echoed all over the walls, the tribe-people huddled close together to keep their (only slight) warmth radiating. Raena couldn't blame them, she was scared too. "Where would the fun be if I killed you with just the wave of my hand...? Throw them into the dungeon, but Raena stays here..." The smirk grew widely. "We have a rather interesting discussion to complete."

As the tribe in the cage were escorted away, Môr waited for the doors to close behind him. He dared himself to step forth while Raena was held restrained, gagged with a cloth and blindfolded.

"How many have we retrieved so far, Môr?" Kael asked, leaning back in his throne.

"We gathered ten thousand followers strong as of the last full moon. Some were more unwilling than others."

Kael shook his head in mock disgust. "So, we have enemies now."

"I am afraid so, my King."

"It is a pity, should they wish to live." He boomed a cackle. "And if they turn to me for help...? I'll accept their request. After all, it wouldn't be a waste of graves."

"Sire, it's graver than that. King Aaridor has risen."

Kael frowned. "Aaridor, my old enemy... So he has returned from his isolation once more?"

"Yes, sire. It is clear he will seek an army of his own. And he knows the whereabouts of the Princess Rhavendil."

His expression remained unchanged, "You are certain?"

Môr nodded, "I heard the tribe speak so for myself, but she is also called by another name. She turns eight years this autumn, young and the best time to strike, I believe."

"No... Let her be, I want to see her at her strongest, because that is when she is the most breakable."

"But my lord, if we delay our act, then she will-"

An angered look befell Kael. "She will... what? Do you question my knowledge and strength? Do you dare to challenge my authority?"

"No, my lord, but-"

He growled. "For five centuries I have waited to take action for Him. Five hundred years spent waiting to kill a silly little child that will bring the end to our purpose! Do not defy me now, my servant. If you do, then I will have your head!"

Môr bowed his head, "I beg your pardon, my lord. I was out-spoken and temporarily forgot my place."

"Good. In the meantime, gather more followers. We will need as much strength as possible."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

Kael nodded his head once. "Do as I command. Go..." And Môr left. Once he did, he removed the gag from her lips. "Now, my dear... Let us talk."

Raena was still restrained and blindfolded, and her shaking was definitely a welcoming sight, the tremors of her limbs, the suffocated breathing and the heavy pound of her little heart. He was proudly amused by her. No one knew why, or why he even let her live - she dreaded it but she had to know. "All right, you have me. When am I going to die?" she asked him.

He glared at her with a spiral of confusion, and his thin pupils rounded themselves, almost like he was softening. "Why do you ask such a thing? I'm not sentencing you to death."

"Don't lie to me!" she almost literally spat straight to his face. "I know you want me dead once I am useless to you... Just kill me already."

"I'm not killing you. I wanted to see you and ask you where she is. Is it wrong for me to ask for the knowledge of Rhavendil?"

"Curiosity leads to great things."

"And yet, you wound me with your refusal."

"I never specified the great things being good." Raena turned away with frustration and disgust. "I have my reasons... You being one of them, and I will NOT shame my predecessors by endangering our saviour."

Kael threw her against the wall, red blood pooling from her nose as he inflicted the pain. "I can easily kill you, weakling!" he screamed with venom escaping his acidic lips. "I am here for the answers I want and you will give them to me!" He then stood at his throne, his hands clenching at the arms of the ill-constructed seat, and glared. "It was a simple task. Give me what I want and you go free. If not, then your people die. As a King, it is a command I have the power to give."

Raena tensed in pain at the insult but remained silent. All but one last comment. "You are no King!"

Kael's eyes narrowed. "Silence! What do you know? You're nothing!" Kael whirled around and began to pace the floor. "I will expect only answers from you, so I shall put my finest riders up to the task of finding her. After all, she is of great value to me if it means I have the praise from Him. She is capable of so much power... And you, imbecile, you couldn't even protect your own people!"

"It is loyalty to my people that they remember me by. And I stand by my vow, I will protect her even beyond the grave. But they are innocent." Raena bravely slithered up to him, wincing. "I beg you. Let my people go, set them free."

Kael considered it for a few moments, he debated the use of her people roaming free while she remained trapped, under his merciless torment... and smiled. "All right. Then do what you have to do... Tell your people they are free to go, but you stay." She nodded and set to run as fast as her legs would allow. But Raena never made it out of the door. Instead, as she turned, Kael immediately swung... with a knife... and a head rolled on to the floor, blood spurting from the rim.

He laughed. "Fool..." he spat. He turned to the ground trolls who were assembled in silence. "Prepare the weapons!" And he turned to himself, musing his victory... "Ah, Aaridor... You should never have trusted a human tribe with your secret. After seven turns of the autumn season, we will attack. At last, Ehreina will be His and her blood will be mine."

* * *

 **THE GREY IMMORTALS**

* * *

The cool wind was caught in the evening air, a few petals danced in its ribbon-like wave as the burning sky cascaded into its royal shade of blue. The ivory coloured trees flowed with the breeze as the waterfalls of the nearby mountains completed the moonlit painting on the balcony; the balcony holding certain individuals.

The Lords and Kings of Ehreina gathered for their sacred council. On the left sat Lord Natan, King Faron and Queen Meia, and King Hîro. On the right sat Lady Heña, Lord Heru, and King Aaridor.

While the many sat and chatted a bit, Natan took a glance at everyone there, interested. Those seated to his right were gracefully handsome, one who was King Faron... He looked wise and carried himself with dignity, though a great weariness seemed to set in his eyes. The lady next to him, the beloved Meia, had an ancient smile but it appeared so young and innocent. That is the thing with immortals; youth always surrounded them but with age came wisdom and thousands of stories. Natan surveyed them curiously, his mighty youth clouded with a fearful doubt of some sort; insecurity of the unknown.

Lord Aaridor said in a clear voice, "Old friends, it is to be a displeasure to all life as we fear; I have summoned you here for Ehreina." He looked around at the whole group, especially eyeing Natan. Natan's breath caught in his throat at the sudden glance. "Ehreina is about to face the darkness we thought was destroyed for thousands of years. You know of what I speak, the old ancient of the shadows that taunted our minds to insanity… Yes, my friends, you know of whom I speak… He has now returned." Natan regarded the solemn faces of the Council and noted that the others looked very grim. He shivered, he didn't particularly like the way worry was written all over their fair faces. "And I have summoned you here. We all know that with this fear, there is a hope. A saviour of our own to rise up against this darkness, and vanquish the Evil that hides opposite to the light. The Creator has spoken to me, and she has chosen her heiress. No more than eight years ago, she has given life to Rhavendil."

One could easily hear a needle drop, it was so silent. There were no birds singing nor anymore did the leaves rustle and whistle in the wind. A deathly peace; quite eerie and uncomfortable. If someone cleared their throat, an echo would have flown around the air, dulling any other sound. As Lord Aaridor paused in his speech, Natan's ears ached in the quietness around them. He felt even more uneasy; slightly dizzy, almost shivering. And he hoped that he would not be called for this even, though he doubted he would. The mere thought praised the bile to rise in his throat.

"Our saviour has finally been born, and our freedom shall come in her wake… And one of our very own holds Rhavendil in his care." His blood froze as Lord Aaridor motioned to him, "My old friend, do come forth."

Natan walked over to the middle of the Council Circle, but he felt like he was ready to faint from the sudden attention. "Of course, my lord."

"Tell me, how is young Skai?"

Natan was surprised to hear such a topic in such a dreadful matter, confused even. "She is wonderful, my lord." he said. "Eight autumns she will turn now. She grows more beautiful each day."

Aaridor nodded with a sincere smile, "Of course it is a shame that she is not of your kin. Do you know that she bears a mark on her wrist?"

He nodded, uncertain but he knew why it was important. Yes, he knew the symbol very well; one star star connected to five others, though it was simple it proved effective. "Aye, the symbol of the Creator is written on her wrist. But I know not of the significance, my lord."

Aaridor placed a hand on his shoulder, almost towering him with his lean height. "Yes you know. You tell yourself as well as the others that you do not because you fear to lose her… and far too soon." He mentally shook his head in disbelief but listened in as Lord Aaridor explained, "As the chosen one, she has to bear the responsibility of this burden." He looked around at everyone grimly. "She has to complete her task and destroy the Evil, rid our world of Him who had ruined us. And the Creator is not to be fought against. She is powerful, and brings us mercy so she chooses. Surely you all must know the tale of 'The White Heiress'."

Lady Heña stood up silently, "Aye, my lord. It has been told by my people far beyond I can remember. I have been told of this story ever since I was a young child."

"Then perhaps you can tell us the tale, dear Heña." said Lord Heru, with less toleration and patience. "Speak before us my sister, as you know of this tale so well."

Heña gave him her silent nod and paced slowly but gracefully on the unoccupied stone floor. "Long ago, far gone from existence, there was once a fair maiden who lived with the stars. Though she shone with them, she was lonely - she had no companionship, until... another had come to her side. Immediately, they were the closest of friends and together they created our world. Side by side, they created our beautiful Ehreina. After some time, his feelings became more than the love of a friend, and one day he confessed to her that she had his heart."

Faron was about to raise and protest before Meia motioned for him to stay in his seat, "Please, Faron." she said. Reluctantly, he nodded to her soft request.

"However, she did not love him the same. She dismissed his heart to give her own to another; one of her creations. Outraged by his misfortune, he sought revenge, he searched for the creation during the night and…" she grimaced slightly, almost close to praising the vomit in her throat but swallowed with dignity. "And he slaughtered him, ruining her creation to replace it with the gruesomeness of death. As the maiden searched for him the next morning, she discovered her friend with a red weapon and her beloved lying on the earth, stained in cold blood; rotting and decomposing before the living eye. His only words to her were 'You have broken my heart, so I have broken his existence."

Again, Faron stood, but this time Aaridor waved his hand to request him to sit back down, again the stubborn King submitted. "Continue." said Aaridor.

"When he turned away from her, she was angered; crushed by him for what he had done, and she knew they were no longer friends; never again would they be for the deed he gladly performed. On the same night, the maiden cursed him. She enchanted him with the form of truth. She transformed him into the beast he truly was inside. For what she had done, he killed her in return. Ever since, love avoided his heart and he turned into the darkness."

"My lord, please! This is ridiculously -!" interrupted Faron.

Aaridor urged him to be silent, "Hush, let her finish please." And he did, rather unwillingly.

"But there is a word of caution to his tale. What was unknown to the Him was that when he killed her, her spirit remained unharmed and it travelled into the skies. We see her every night as she shines her gentle light upon us while she dances with the stars. By the work of a powerful magic, the maiden became the Moon. But she failed to complete the task of his fall, so she turned the flame of prophecy… To truly end Him, the Moon must choose an Heiress to bear her burden and end his rule; to end the darkness and vanquish the evil by his hand. And only she alone can be the end of his power; Rhavendil herself. However, if the Heiress fails to destroy this darkness; our world will fade to shadows and sorrow."

"And Skai is the chosen one." Aaridor concluded, "She is our hope."

Fear etched through Natan's heart, "But Lord Aaridor-!"

Understandingly, he laid his hand on his shoulder, "And that is also another reason why you are here, we are to guarantee her safety until she is of age to learn her true purpose in this world. As her guardian, as her father, you must protect her until I send word for you to bring her for our next council. For now, she is free."

Lord Hîro then spoke for the very first time in this gathering, "My lord Aaridor, may I speak my thoughts?"

He nodded. "Do speak, my friend. Words of wisdom must be heard."

"Rather than just pressure her straight to the field of battle, we train her. We all could teach her the balance of Ehreina."

"What do you mean?" asked Queen Meia. "Very few females have succeeded in open wars; many have died during their blows."

"But I seek the chance of courage." said Hîro. "If she could lead our armies to the field, and with her own blade, there is a brighter hope for us all."

"This is madness!" cried Faron. "This goes far beyond the borders of sanity. War is a bloody and monstrous thing; one who goes in never comes back unscarred."

The others turned to each other and communicated their agreement through their eyes, silent whisper-like murmurs hovering in the air before it was silenced by Aaridor's hand. "Hîro, I understand what your words define but it is not that simple. How can we expect for her to fight her own battle and leave Ehreina in peace if we are all risking our lives for the chance we no longer see the next day? We should be cautious about this. I will not risk innocent lives for death and chaos."

"At least she will be able to defend herself." Hîro argued. "And I will rot with age before she sets sail in this ocean of fate."

For the first time in his long immortal life, Aaridor shed a smile of pride. "And is that what you offer her? The skills of a fighter..."

Hîro stood forth to the High King, graceful and mighty. "Aye. I offer her the strength of the blade."

"Very well." said Aaridor with deep thought, and he faced the inner circle of wisdom. "To you all, I grant the permission of a single gift to Rhavendil. Do not speak your gift at this moment; because you have time to choose wisely. And it must assist her once she discovers her fate. But Natan, you have the gift of the truth. Will you give it to her before our next meeting?"

Natan bowed his head, "Aye, I will. But I feel I cannot. I fear her abandonment; that she will turn away from me."

"No, my friend. She loves you as her own, she will not turn away from you and I know that indefinitely. However, you must not let her leave your city otherwise your fear will come true."

"But I cannot just take away her freedom... Can I?"

Aaridor sighed, "I'm sorry, my friend. But she will understand your choice for it, she will understand. She is growing, faster than you realise." He smiled sadly. "She won't be here forever. Treasure what time you have left, but embrace her wings to let her fly with grace… She will understand."

"She always does..."

After the council had ended, they all said their temporary farewells and journeyed home to their own lands. For two days he travelled with his stallion. His thoughts raced over what he should do – lock her away or leave her unprotected. Either or, he didn't want this life of destiny that travelled the path to evil and loss - not for her. He desperately wished to shield her from the darkness that would most certainly take over all should the future be doomed.

Meanwhile, as the morning light shed its rays upon Ehreina, the Kingdom of the Night Elves had awakened.

In one of the many rooms slept Natan's treasure, the Mortal Princess; Skai. A gust of wind rushed into the aquamarine-shaded chamber, lifting the blanket that covered the small child. Leaves from the trees joined the vigil over their beloved Princess, floating around her lightly as the wind carried them over her; settling the petals by her side only added to the contrast of her youthful beauty.

All was still after the petals placed themselves around her and she slowly moved around on her bed; eyes closed and breathing softly; so peaceful, so quiet, and so full of warm content at heart.

With a soft inhale of breath, the princess slowly rose to a sitting position from her bed and stretched her little arms; the femininity moved and contracted soulfully like wings from a dove. Her bronze hair heightened the highlights as the curls moved and swung gently against her shoulders. Her skin was pale, almost as white as a blanket of snow. Her blue eyes had a lining that matched the works of silver among sapphire, and they searched the room around her. "Good morning, Ehreina... " She gasped, "Papa!" and leapt from her bed.

As she ran, everyone smiled and laughed as she sprinted by for the main hall. They all thought she was still asleep, but here she was, running in a blue dress looking for her King.

"Papa!" A child-like voice cried out as he came through the hall. He gave a huff as a small child collided with a sudden impact, causing him to stumble backwards a little.

"Ah, I see you are awake, my child." said Natan. "It is wonderful to see you."

"I missed you, Papa!"

He laughed and laid his lips on her nose, marking her gently with a kiss of love. "And I have missed you, my darling."

"Where did you go, Papa?" she asked him with utter joy in her eyes.

Of course, Natan wanted so much to tell her the truth, but could he bear to witness the truth of having to (maybe) lose her forever? No, he could not; he was too afraid of losing her love, having his heart broken from her departure. Yes, he knew he had to tell her the truth; but Aaridor didn't say specifically when.

'In time,' he thought. 'In time.' he repeated in his mind. No, he wouldn't tell her yet. "I went to see an old friend of mine."


End file.
